Hubie Saves the Goblins
"We are none of us perfect; we simply strive to be better." Event Occasionally you catch Hubie staring at a stranger's hat, arms outstretched forlornly. To bolster his spirits you suggest looking around the maze of roads surrounding Goblin Town. Perhaps he dropped his horn there? Hubie sighs. "The Great Wyrm isn't real. It doesn't matter if I get my horn back now." You wonder if you can lift his mood somehow. 1) Play Stabby Hands with Hubie. :You offer to play Hubie's favourite game, Stabby Hands. The young goblin squeaks in excitement and procures a jagged butter knife - blood encrusts the blade. :Precision Gambit :Huge Success ::To Hubie's disappointment, you manage to avoid stabbing yourself. ::The goblin rewards you with a potion. The bottle is disconcertingly warm. ::The player draws a Max Life Gain Card. ::Hubie looks happier. :Huge Failure ::You stab yourself with the filthy blade. ::The player draws a Life Pain Card. ::Hubie looks happier. 2) Play Hide and Seek with Hubie. :You offer to play Hubie's second favourite game, Hide and Seek. :Chance Cards Game (1 Hubie the Orphan, 3 Failure, 1 shuffle) :Hubie the Orphan ::You pull a goblin from a hole in the ground - but it's not Hubie! ::"Congratulations!" The unearthed goblin squeaks, spitting dirt. "You've won a prize!" ::He hands you a potion, the bottle disconcertingly warm. ::The player draws a Max Life Gain Card. ::He wriggles free from your grasp and hurries away down the path, passing by Hubie. Your companion stands mouth-agape, scandalized. :Failure ::You can't find Hubie. ::He returns happier anyway. Hubie suddenly stops in his tracks. He sniffs the air, nose wrinkled. Then, without warning, he rushes off into the darkness to investigate. You pursue him through the twisting underground tunnels until you come face to face with a horde of corrupted monstrosities. The dealer draws a Spire of Blight and a 4 of Blight. A cloud of poisonous gas washes over you, stinging your eyes and coating your throat with something cloying. The player draws a 30 Life Pain Card. Hubie coughs blood onto his hand. "We have to do something!" The player enters Combat. Though the spire falls, you see the tendrils of corruption extending beyond this chamber and deeper into the caverns. The pathways ahead are heavy with poisonous fog. Hubie hurries onward. You follow the trail of corruption through the tunnels until you arrive at the mouth of a vast cavern. Through the heady mist you can make out a faint green glow in the distance - the lanterns of Goblin Town. The dealer draws 2 Spires of Blight and a 4 of Blight. 1) Continue. (Draw 1 Life Pain Card) :The player draws a 30 Life Pain Card. :You spy the glowing eyes of the corrupted hordes glimmering in the mist. :The player enters Combat. :As the spires fall, the mists clear enough for you to see the glittering lights of Goblin Town. The denizens remain blissfully unaware of the danger lurking in the caverns. :"There!" Hubie shouts weakly. You follow his finger to a circle of corrupted spires on a bridge. A great green crystal mass grows between them, thrumming with otherworldly energies and pulsing like a heartbeat. :The surface of the crystal ripples, disgorging a fresh swarm of corrupted abominations. They thrash their arms and bay for blood. :The Dealer draws 2 Spires of Blight, a Terror of Blight, and a 6 of Blight. :A) Attack the crystal. (Draw 1 Life Pain Card) ::The player draws a 30 Life Pain Card. ::You step onto the bridge. ::The player enters Combat. ::Hubie crawls toward the unguarded crystal mass. He retches, splashing the base with vomit before passing out. ::With the last of your strength, you raise your weapon overhead and strike the corrupted crystal heart. ::The gem shatters like glass and with a keening wail the tendrils of corruption immediately begin to coil and retreat from the bridge. Down they go, down, down, down into the ravine... ::Your legs give out beneath you. ::Vision swimming, you pull yourself to the edge of the stone bridge and stare down into the abyss. The corruption retreated so quickly, as if it was never even there. You squint - could the corruption still live? ...down there? ::Then everything goes black. ::You wake to the sensation of ice-cold liquid splashing you in the face. When your vision clears, you see Hubie looming over you with an empty bucket of ale. ::He throws one more bucket over you for good measure. Wiping the drink from your eyes, you stand and discover you're on a dais in front of what looks like the greater population of Goblin Town. The townsfolk are waving and chittering at you. ::Hubie gives you a powerful hug, squeezing the air from your lungs. "The Goblin King is pleased we saved the town from the corruption!" ::The king sits on a large wooden throne. He is impossibly ancient and shrivelled like a raisin. A luxuriously woolly robe engulfs his tiny body. ::The king squints and addresses your companion. His voice is as dry and brittle as an autumn leaf. "Hubie of the lower forest..." You lean in as politely as possible to catch his words. ::"You... have proven..." He stops mid-sentence. You cannot tell if he's dead or merely asleep. With a sigh, a hooded orderly prods the ancient monarch with a staff. ::The king takes another ragged breath and continues as if nothing happened. "...proven yourself both... brave.. and determined. You have saved this court from unthinkable calamity." ::"I wish... to grant you this horn. It served our generals well during the Last Frightening Battle, and now... it is yours." Hands shaking, little Hubie accepts the golden horn. ::Hubie can now teleport the player from the Campfire. ::"And you..." The tired old king looks at you with moist eyes. "You are mortal... but you have proven yourself to have.. the heart of a goblin." ::The king's orderly approaches, a pair of wicker hatboxes under each arm. He carefully lifts a jauntily feathered hat from the box and places it on your companion's head. The king nods solemnly as another is gifted to you. ::The player acquires Goblin King's Gift. ::Little Hubie, grinning ear to ear, raises his brilliant new horn over his head. The citizens cheer. ::Hubie the Orphan becomes Hubie the Brave. ::Following the ceremony, you spend a few extra days recuperating in Goblin Town. ::The player gains 12 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Life Gain Cards. ::On your last day in town, you share a spiced sherbet with Hubie in a lopsided tavern. ::1) Ask what Hubie's plan is for the future. :::Hubie finishes his tub of sherbet and begins to eat from yours. "I thought I didn't belong anywhere." :::The sticky syrup covers his mouth as he looks up at you earnestly. "...but I think I found my family now." ::2) Ask why goblins like hats so much. :::"Without a hat, a goblin is no goblin at all!" Hubie shouts matter-of-factly. ::3) Continue on your journey. :::Goblins wave and throw cake in admiration as you both make the trek out of the city. :::Hubie adjusts his new hat nervously and returns a wave to his admirers. :::The player gains this card's token. :B) Abandon the city. ::The Corruption spreads forth quickly... soon Goblin Town is overrun. ::Encounter Ends. 2) Abandon the city. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Hubie Token 3 Token Unlocks For saving Goblin Town with Hubie... * Goblin Hunt * Hubie the Brave * Goblin King's GiftCategory:Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Companion-Specific Category:Outlands & Outsiders